


Down the Hall

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [18]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. “You know, just about anyone could hear you and walk in on this.”
Relationships: Tammy Barnes/Eli Palmer
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 2





	Down the Hall

Eli doesn’t have a room, and that’s problematic.  
  
Wheaty and Tammy’s cubby-like rooms in the Wolf’s Den are small, but are also sufficient to maintain some level of privacy; Eli literally has a cot in the corner of the main room that he’s been known to collapse in when he’s finally exhausted himself enough.  
  
Sometimes Tammy can hear him in the night.  
  
Thankfully, she seems to also be the only one who does.  
  
“You know, just about _anyone_ could hear you and walk in on this.”  
  
Eli grins at her, not bothering to take his hands off himself. “And yet, so far it just seems to be you.”  
  
“Which I’m sure has not been calculated at all.”  
  
“Not even a little.”  
  
Tammy sighs, rolls her eyes. “Come to my room, you fuckin’ exhibitionist. At least people can _pretend_ nothing’s going on when it’s coming from an actual room.  
  
“If you insist.”  
  
“I do. God, I do.”  
  
-End


End file.
